Una perdida y un regalo
by MizuzuDiamont
Summary: Aunque ya había pasado cinco años no podía olvidarlo, aun no podía creer completamente lo que había pasado o al menos no lo quería hacer. Se había ido, se había ido de su lado para nunca más volver.


Hola! ^^ Aquí les traigo mi segundo fic de KidxCrona. Espero sea de su agrado ^^U

Disclamer: Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Sin más que decir a la historia! :3

* * *

**Una pérdida y un regalo**

Aunque ya había pasado cinco años no podía olvidarlo, aun no podía creer completamente lo que había pasado o al menos no lo quería hacer. Se había ido, se había ido de su lado para nunca más volver. Con él había aprendido ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor, eran muy felices juntos hasta ese trágico día…

**Flashback**

Ya todo había estado en paz, el Kishin había sido derrotado hace más de un año, esa noche había dormido con él como ya lo había hecho desde que eran novios, pero nunca pensó que algo como eso iba a suceder.

Dos cuerpos jóvenes se encontraban dormidos en una habitación abrazados, de pronto un extraño ruido y un fuerte olor hizo que estos se levantaran, se vistieron rápidamente para salir a ver qué pasaba, la chica peli rosa abrió la puerta soltando un grito de terror al hacerlo, el joven shinigami giro rápidamente hacia la ojiceleste para ver el motivo de aquel grito, vio la figura de su novia parada en shock al frente de un infierno de fuego que ahora se encontraba la mansión.

El pelinegro agarro de la mano a la chica.

_Yo te protegeré, nada te pasara-_fueron las palabras del chico a la peli rosa antes de adentrarse al fuego para encontrar una salida.

Kid abrazaba a la chica asustada mientras recorrían los salones ahora cubiertos de llamas que poco a poco se iban desmoronando detrás de ellos.

El fuego se hacía cada vez más grande y destruía rápidamente la edificación de la mansión.

A lo lejos divisaron vagamente la puerta de salida, corrieron hacia ella mientras tosían a causa del humo. Crona tropezó con una silla tirada, mientras se levantaba unas maderas comenzaron a caer del techo rápidamente, volvió a correr a la puerta esta vez esquivando las tablas ardiendo en fuego que caían.

_Te amo_- dijo el chico pelinegro empujando fuertemente a la peli rosa hacia la salida

Se oyó un fuerte ruido tras ella que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, volteo rápidamente solo para encontrar una escena peor, la salida estaba ahora bloqueada por grandes maderas, alzo más la mirada y pudo ver como la mansión, aquella mansión tan hermosa y simétrica, ahora caía rápidamente ante las llamas de fuego.

Crona se levanto giro a los lados, ahora comprendía el por qué la había empujado de aquella manera, él se dio cuenta de las maderas que iban a caer y lo hizo para salvarla, de sus ojos celestes comenzaron a caer lagrimas de dolor, sus piernas temblaron y cayo arrodillada, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

_Kid!_-gritó la joven derramando cada vez más lagrimas de sufrimiento

**Fin del Flashback**

Ahora después de tiempo, aunque se había jurado no llorar otra vez, lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

_K-_Kid_ te extraño_-dijo la peli rosa limpiándose las lagrimas-_pero seré fuerte por ti_

Puso otra flor blanca en aquella tumba donde se encontraba arrodillada. De pronto sintió un tironcito de sus ropas

_Es-estas bi-en?-_ preguntó una niña con cabellera negra con 3 franjas blancas a los costados y ojos de color celeste de aproximadamente cinco años de edad.

_No te preocupes_-dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

_Pa-Papá?_- preguntó la pequeña señalando la lápida

_Sí, él fue un gran hombre y estoy segura que donde este, te ama tanto como yo-_le respondió Crona dándole una sonrisa

La pequeña puso otra flor en la tumba, se acerco a la lapida y le dio un pequeño beso

_Te quiero papi-_dijo la niña dirigiéndose a la tumba

Crona la tomo de la mano, miro por última vez la tumba y sonrió recordando a Kid.

Aunque él se había ido, le había dejado algo muy especial, le había dejado una razón para poder seguir viviendo y no caer en la locura, su pequeña hija…

* * *

¿Y, Que me dicen? ¿Qué les pareció? Me lanzarán flores o merezco unos buenos tomatazos . Si tienen algún consejo para mejorar, se los agradecería ^^


End file.
